


Holy place.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edward Elric Swears, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Public Sex, despite all of Edward's halfhearted attempts otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Of course he was, Ed thought as Roy let out an amused sound into his neck. The breathe from his muffled laughter warm on his neck and thank something or anything that Roy can't see his face because Edward is not closing his eyes. He also isn't finding his leather trousers uncomfortable either mind you.This was a library.The closest thing Edward would consider a holy place despite not being huge on religion and shit. Edward also isn't huge with manners because honestly he doesn't have time much less patience for them but even Edward has enough manners not to do it in a library.





	Holy place.

"Fuck you Mustang," Edward snarls wildly as books dig into his back instead of being in his hands or in a pile because that's what you do in library not the shit (or rather, to be more accurate, not fucking) Roy trying to stir up. 

Honestly wasn't Roy supposed to be your enemies shit themselves at realizing how fucking smart you are when you dropped the womazing idoit act? Of course he was, Ed thought as Roy let out an amused sound into his neck. The breathe from his muffled laughter warm on his neck and thank something or anything that Roy can't see his face because Edward is not closing his eyes. He also isn't finding his leather trousers uncomfortable either mind you. This was a library. The closest thing Edward would consider a holy place despite not being huge on religion and shit. Edward also isn't huge with manners because honestly he doesn't have time much less patience for them but even Edward has enough manners not to fuck in a library. 

Unlike a certain general bastard who closer than he's ever been to getting back his five hundred and twenty cenz just so Edward can keep his promise and borrow mor-oh fuck. 

Edward let out a harsh moan as he silently pleaded for no one (especially the mean looking librarian who used a cane to help her walk) heard that. 

"Mustang," Edward once again snarled as clever and gloved fingers slipped into his trousers and oh. Edward had to bite his dry bottom lip to keep from making some noises in a fucking library where there was an old woman who worked there and would totally beat their asses out of the library with that cane of hers and then Edward will never be allowed back in. The books. The knowledge that Edward had barely even gotten a chance to read because his- Edward frowned even as fingers slowly stroked his cock. His something. Whatever they were, whatever Roy was to him (besides general bastard obviously) Edward had yet to learn what Roy wanted them to be. 

And that sad shit is enough to actually enough for Edward to momentarily focus even as Roy pumps his cock with his gloves. His fucking gloves that are probably soaked with pre-cum and isn't that a lovely thought. Said lovely thought being: Roy being useless as if it was raining. Edward feels the insane urge to laugh softly and a bit hysterically because Roy was useless because he choose to jack Edward off in a library of all places with his gloves because that smart fucker knew Edward had a thing (okay maybe more than just a thing) for his gloves. His gloves that are probably fucking wet along with Edward's box shorts and he needs to stop before Roy really does get him to him orgasm. 

Library, Edward remind himself, desperately clings onto as his teeth clamp down even harder than before on his bottom lip because otherwise he might just say (scream really) he might not regret now but oh boy will he later. 

Mean looking old woman with a cane that works at said library was what Edward thought next and oh. If he doesn't get Roy to stop he's going to- 

"I will kick you," he threatens in hiss before letting out a soft and fucking pathetic sound because Roy tightened his grip. "With my automail leg you horny bastard." 

And Roy being the smug bastard, the sadist fucker that he is, just removes himself from Edward's neck and looks at Edward with fucking mirthful eyes. Dark eyes that say he would laugh if he could. But he can't since there's a old lady who probably hit them with her crane as she gets them out of her library because Roy decided he couldn't keep his hands to himself. 

And really, Edward thinks to himself as he totally doesn't push his hips up, pushes himself further into Roy's evil gloved fingers, the fucker deserved to be kicked even as brought Edward closer to the edge. An edge that Edward would not be going over. An edge he'll drag his feet as Roy dragged him closer to the edge of the cliff because this was a fucking library! 

"You're almost there," Roy murmurs into his ear as he returns to making himself home at Edward's neck. Edward reached up with one hand and tugged violently onto Roy's fucking hair that didn't even have a strand out of place much less disheveled. Edward was more than happy filled with vengeance when it came to fixing that as he came onto Roy's gloved that felt fucking perfect around him. 

Toogoodtoomuch, Edward thought as his nails dug painfully into Roy's scalp and Roy's gloved hand that wasn't soaked was above his mouth muffling his cries. They stayed like that for a minute or two. Edward wasn't sure the exact amount of time that passed with him suddenly exhausted and pressed against hard books as Roy leisurely started kissing his neck. One hand covering Edward's lips that probably were bleeding, another with the glove soaked and still in Edward's trousers. 

The moment was of ruined when the bastard of course couldn't help but tease him. "Going to kick me now Fullmetal?" Roy asked while his gloved hand was still covering Edward's mouth. 

Edward smiled all teeth and righteous anger against the glove before he bit Roy's palm. 

"Ow!" 

(That, of course, was what brought the librarian to them. Thankfully by then Roy's hands where being kept to himself and both his gloves had been shoved into Edward's pockets.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys where's the Roy Mustang and glove kink fics? I'm asking (and wrote) this because all fics with Roy (both f/m and m/m) are severely lacking in numbers and by that I mean there's only two if you don't count this.
> 
> [Tumblr.](http://whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer.tumblr.com)


End file.
